Lion King Beginnings of Two Siblings
by PyschoKillerInjusticeDamianXXX
Summary: Every Beginning has an End. Let the Happier time be enjoyed, as anything can happen one day. Lets see where it all began first hand.
1. Birth Of The King

_**Hello newcomers, this is your favorite assassin speaking. Fellow readers may do what they wish, now hit that scroll button and PEACE OUT!**_

* * *

The sun had set over the horizon, the sky deep blue. Dawn had approached. The King of the pride lands stood over his kingdom and sighed. Today was going to perfect. Right now, his queen was in the other cave, privately giving birth. She had requested it for personal reason, not even saying it to his face. Until given instruction, he was booted out until the process was over.

The pained screams of his wife echoed throughout the lands, and he flinched noticeably. He knew the Queen was supposed to be given full privacy from her husband until after birth, but it was still a bit scary to hear your mate screaming from a short distance. He paced back and forth, taking a few deep breaths. He almost hit himself, he wasn't even the one giving birth yet he was pacing like a moron!

He knew he had to be patient, giving birth was far from a simple process and he was going to be digging a hole in the rocks with all his pacing. There was going to be a rut here sooner or later if he didn't keep prancing around!

He quickly tried to calm himself ,doing his best to make sure he wasn't losing his cool. It was difficult, the stress of being a new father and king was getting to him. He usually knew how to put a apathetic and stoic mask on, but this was a bit much for him.

However, this relief was short lived, hearing a screech his mate echo in the distance. He flinched, almost running up to the cave. The only reason he didn't was because of the lionesses guarding the front of the den. Uru had placed them there to make sure no one would enter without her permission.

"Uh uh, Sorry Ahadi, no entering."

He blinked in bemusement. "Why not?" He already knew the answer, but his stress was getting to him from the bottom of his heart. He needed to see what was going on in there!

The lioness rolled her eyes and sarcastically replied to his question."Because the Queen gave orders to be let in private until she grants permission. Afterwards, you can enter."

"But that will take hours!"

"She made the rules, not me. Until Uru is finished, she won't let anyone inside, and that's final."

"But I'm the father for crying out loud! I can't even be present to be see my own son/daughter?" Ahadi looked somewhat bewildered, being told he couldn't even witness the event of his future child at this point and time.

The female remained firm at his annoying whining."Hey, your wife made the rules, we're just following orders. I'm sure it's nothing personal, she probably just doesn't want anyone to distract her while in labor."

His face was mixed with annoyance and shock."Distract her? How would I distract her?"

She didn't even need to think about it for a moment."Well-"

"On second thought, do not answer the question." He said flatly. He had the strangest feeling he was going to be digging himself a hole getting an answer a question. "Alright then. Just stay out here until the time comes. Just relax."

Ahadi groaned, continuing to pace around like a hippo with hernia. No matter what, he couldn't rest. Relaxing was impossible, his fast track mind was zipping back and forth.

Hours passed, though to the king, time had gone by painfully. Time ticked and tocked, each cry causing him to just circle faster and faster. At this rate, he would be digging a rut into the ground the size of the grand canyon if he kept it up.

After a few hours, a lioness who had previously guarded the door approached him. He didn't notice at first, having to snapped back to reality with a paw to the chest."Your majesty?"

The king turned, narrowing his brown eyes."What is it woman?"

The huntress smiled, not fazed at all by his harsh tone."Your son has been born, congrats your highness. I'm sure your wife would like you to see him."

Ahadi's red eyes lit up with curiosity and excitement. His regal dark brown mane and caramel fur spiked up in surprise and a hint of excitement. His nose rose up, his head held high. For once, the king leapt to his feet, rushing past the lionesses inside. The lionesses smiled, it was nice for a change to see their king excited for once. Quite rare to get that stoic look off of his face.

As he entered the cave, his eyes spotted a lady lioness, lean and feminine in the darkest area of the cave. His Queen, a lioness with deer fawn fur and a tan diamond birthmark on the middle of her forehead. Her ear trims were visible even from the darkness, her amber eyes gleaming with the sunlight.

His steps were gentle and light, not wanting to wake the cub. For the first time, he felt slightly nervous, knowing that he had fathered a child, yet excited at the same time. He tiptoed up close to her, awaiting to see his child."Uru...Can I see him?"

Exhausted the hours of straining birth, she weakly smiled at him."O-Of course, Ahadi."

He inhaled his breath quietly, the anticipation was getting to him on the inside. As his heart beat faster, he leaned as she moved her paws. Inside of her grasp was a golden cub, who slept inside her strong arms. He kept his breathing deathly quiet, not daring to exhale. He was new around children, not knowing how to approach a child.

The baby was spotted marigold, fuzzy eyebrows and adorable muzzle. The cub was relatively healthy and big for his age, though he would grow into it. His tail was ruby red, most likely a recessive trait considering no one in the family had it before. The baby's eyes were squinted, obviously not ready to open his eyes yet.

Despite this, Ahadi remained silent in amazement, looking at the creature he could now call his own son. He wasn't just amazed, nor shocked, he was hypnotized by the sight of it. He was no fan of children before, but that changed in a millisecond. The coldness Ahadi put up in front of others had melted like a candle.

'He's so precious.'

"Ahadi."

The king remained silent, gazing at his wife sparingly, his focus still on the cub.

"You can touch him you know? I mean, he's your son too."

The stoic lion lowered his ears."Are you sure? I could hurt him."

"You won't, just don't do anything foolish. Come on, you're his father, touch him."

Ahadi froze for a moment, his paw reluctantly rising, just enough to where he gently ruffled his son's head, making sure not to cause any harm. The cub sniffed his paw, nibbling his father's paw. It didn't hurt Ahadi, who almost laughed at the attempt to harm him. That was his son alright.

The private moment was interrupted by the sound of other lionesses entering the cave. Apparently, the ladies had gotten a bit impatient about the new heir that they needed to see him for themselves.

Ahadi quickly hid any overly gushy emotion, repressing his loving emotions to a small smile. Uru had a proud grin on her face as the lionesses approached from all around, many awes and cooings were heard from the team. The huntresses and king had given their time for her to lay out the baby, now it was time for them to see the prince for themselves.

The first lioness went up, looked at both Ahadi and Uru, anticipation and pride in her eyes. At this gesture, the members of royalty nodded, Ahadi being far more reluctant. It took a special signal from his wife to for him to agree, after all, that was his baby. Squeals of joy could be heard as they cooed over the cub , one turned to Uru and calmly asked."So what this cuties name?"

Ahadi blanked."Well, I was kind of distracted...I forgot what we originally planned if we had a male."

Uru seemed to forget as well. Given a moment of silence, she put some thought to it before snapping her paws together."I think I got something, how about Mufasa?"

"That means king….I like it." He turned to his mewling son and smiled."Prince Mufasa. That will be his name from now on."

The lionesses were overjoyed at the birth of their future king. Ahadi and Uru were excited and happy as can be. This was a day that would be remembered like all new cubs. Especially a prince. Uru arrogantly showed off her son, the lionesses enjoying the view. Her son was adorable and special as can be. He was going to be a great king when he was older, she was sure of it. She saw it, even if he was just a newborn. Especially with the help of the loyal lionesses around.

They both looked at their son. They were sure he was going to grow up happy and strong some day.

Ahadi looked out, weakly smiling. The time was something he would treasure for the rest of his life. While he couldn't spend all the time with his son, he was sure to make the transition of power easy.

But before any of that happened, he was going to need some discussing with Zazu in order to get his son's presentation underway. Once the club opened his eyes, they'd be able to show him to the kingdom.

'This is the best day of my life.' The king and queen mutually thought.

* * *

**_Hope you fellow readers enjoyed, slice those buttons and send your thoughts to me in my inbox/reviews! Show love if you can. I'm new to this place, so anything is should be well regarded._**

**_Thanks for your time, I'll see next time…._**

**_Injustice2DamianXWayne_**


	2. Long Live The Prince

**Greetings readers, come back for another chapter I see? Well I hope I don't disappoint anyone. Scroll down if you dare. Let's see what we can do. **

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since the new prince had been brought into the world. The cub was resting in his mother's grasp. At this point, he had opened his eyes, revealing his mother's ruby eyes that he had inherited. His eyes lit up the cave, shining bright like the shining luminescent sun.

She had nurtured her son, seeing as he had no desire for meat at this age. Cubs needed to drink milk when they were newborns, not eat. Besides, she was basically protecting him from the harshness of the heating sun and anyone who was too rough.

She had protected him from outside forces until the day of his presentation, always keeping her eye on him. He was as gentle as glass in this state, fragile and sensitive. He had to be treated with the utmost care from everyone to nurture him correctly.

Uru cooed as she watched her son sleep in her eyes, exhausted from a day's worth of constant fawning and attention from the lionesses previously. Everyday they visited to check on him, sometimes offering to babysit for her.

Uru kindly declined, insisting that she'd watch him after the presentation was prepared. She appreciated their requests, however the lioness preferred keeping tabs on her son full time until things were completely underway, no set backs.

Speaking of the presentation, planning was made in advance. Ahadi had spent two weeks planning with his adviser, ZuZu,a purplish/blue hornbill. They had spent hours of there days to make sure the ceremony went according to plan. Everything has to be just right in order for this to look good.

"Alright sire, everything is underway just you had asked! My son is getting all the animals to line up for your son's ceremony!"

"Good, but why did you need your son?"

"Well my wings are getting a bit slow nowadays, so why not send some fresh newcomers to do the work for me? Besides, Zazu needs to get up once and awhile, this is going to be his job when your son is older."

"Mhm...Let me guess, he isn't looking forward to his new job is he?"

ZuZu brushed this off with and aloof scoff."Oh you know kids these days, they just don't like getting up and the morning and doing work like the rest of us. My son will get used to it in due time."

The king mused at his adviser's cocky attitude, slyly replying."You sound certain ZuZu."

She proudly put her feathers over her chest confidently."Of course I am! Who doesn't expect the best of their children? I can see it now! He's going to be a great messenger, just like me!"

Ahadi nodded."I'm sure he will be given enough time, ZuZu. So, how is the preparations going? Is everything set?"

" did make it specific to make the ceremony special you know. We did everything in to our best ability, your highness. I'm sure it won't disappoint."

"So what exactly did you prepare for us to liven up the celebration? You never gave me specific details once the basics were put down."

The lady hornbill flew up to him and waved her feathers back and forth."Ah ah! It's a surprise Ahadi. We can't show you until everything is just perfect!"

"Are you really going to be that ZuZu?" He asked, slightly irritated. He had wanted this to be spectacular, but sometimes he didn't trust those that were lower than him with these celebrations.

The bird's scarlet iris rolled into the back of her head."Oh come on Ahadi, I was around when Mohatu took reign, I can handle a presentation and you know it!"

"I know you can, I just want to make sure it's stable."

"Oh quit being a spoilsport Ahadi. Everything is going to be fine you hear me? The king grumbled something incoherent, but ZuZu ignored any type of negative response.

Ahadi looked up, spotting something baby blue soaring in the sky in their direction. His eyes lit up with curiosity, turning to his adviser."Hey, what's that?"

ZuZu quickly exclaimed in excitement as she saw what was in the sky."My son! He's finally back! I bet he's here to tell us he's got everything ready, just like mommy told him!"

Her son quickly landing on the ground, clumsily tripping a little at the landing. He dusted himself off from his rough landing,mumbling something obscene, before approaching his superiors.

He said rather irritably."Hello Mother, I've told all the animals the ceremony is at dawn just like you instructed for me." He turned to the king and bowed."And congratulations on having your son, your majesty."

"Thank you, Zazu."The king responded. He then turned to the horizon.."So what time do we have before they arrive?"

The adolescent shrugged."We have a little over an hour before they come storming over the horizon in that time period."

"Sounds splendid if I say so myself! I'm so proud of you, your already taking after Mommy! Soon you'll be a professional at this!"

The younger hornbill whined at the constant coddling."Mother,quit embarrassing me! We are literally in front of the king for god's sake!"

Ahadi almost smiled amusingly at the scene, but simply kept it repressed. His advisors had done the work and sorting things out, now all he had to do was wait around an hour. Things were now set, but he wondered what they did to make this memorable.

Zuzu was a bit...eccentric at times, so this was going to be a doozy. He knew she was reliable, but she was a bit unpredictable at times when it came to having free reign over things. Hopefully she didn't do anything too extreme.

Time had passed, the hour was at it's end. The sun was almost completely taking over the sky. The peaceful sound of the wind blowing entered his ears. The king stood at the edge for some time, simply being patient.

Needless to say, the sound of stomping awoke him from his peaceful state of mind. And it was getting louder.

His eyes were wide in amazement. In front of him were animals coming from all shapes and sizes, marching from across the savanna. From the smallest ant to the largest elephant, animals who were commonly enemies had come for one reason. To see their next heir to the throne.

Elephants, gazelles, hippos, giraffes, and zebras to so on. These herbivores stood next to the carnivorous cheetahs and lions for the ceremony. All had come, for once in a moment of tolerance and peace. Miles they walked, excitement and anticipation in their eyes with each tiring step.

All the animals had paint on them, celebration style arts drawn on their skin/fur. Even the wildebeests had paint applied on them. Everyone had their eyes on the king, who looked around in amazement.

ZuZu flew from above, bowing and greeting him. She even parked right on his shoulder."Your majesty, I hope this is to your liking. I've got everyone prettied up for this occasion."

"Thank you ZuZu, I didn't expect this amount of celebration."

"Well you specified special, so we made it special! I even made sure he came!"

"He?"

Before Ahadi questioned could question her, he witnessed the animals splitting into separate rows with their selected species. All of them neatly beside each other like a drumline. Everyone was in their places.

There was a large pathway in the middle, separating the sections. From the ledge, he saw an elderly baboon approaching. Every animal bowed to the shamen as he passed by out of respect. Taking closer inspection, even Rafiki had gotten into the style. He wore beads and necklaces made from hand with paint on his face.

With silent respect for him, Rafiki made his way to the top. Ahadi greeted him quietly, simply nodding his head in acceptance. He nudged his head as he lead the shaman to his wife.

Uru sat there with a wide smile on her face. In her paws was her and Ahadi happily stared at their son, awe in their eyes. Uru and Ahadi both enchantingly watched their son.

As Rafiki made his way, the king was a bit reluctant to allow anyone to touch him. However, Uru gave the monkey permission to touch.

The baboon smiled at the baby."Aw…" He gave the crown prince a show, showing multiple types of fruit on his staff. Mufasa cooed before managing to bite one of the fruits. Some dripped on the babies head as he tried to lick some of the excess off.

Rafiki rubbed it on his forehead to spread. He then grabbed Mufasa in his hands. Uru and Ahadi both glanced at each other before nodding in agreement. This was it.

The baboon walked to the ledge, allowing the crowd of animals to see him. They looked in awe and anticipation. They remained silent with excitement. Rafiki then held Mufasa up in the air.

Cheers and praise were heard. The sound roaring screams of joy and festive glee was in the air. All of the elephants suddenly used their trunks as trumpets, their noses filled different colored petals as confetti. Poundings of hoofs and feet were made as all animals made a drum sound.

The sun shined on the pridelands that day the brightest, as festive music was heard. Ahadi roared alongside his queen, and everyone soon bowed their heads, kneeling to their rulers. Pride laced on their smiles, witnessing their baby being celebrated and adored.

The new era had arrived. And none of the lions could be happier. For all they knew, there was bright future ahead, especially for a certain someone….

Long live the prince…

* * *

**Thank you for 100+ views on the first chapter. You are too kind. As a new user, I'm glad that you like my story. Send regards/reviews below if you desire. Questions can be answered depending on what they are.**

**Anonymous : Scar is not here, he won't be for some time. Mufasa and Scar are not in the same litter here, which is why he won't appear.**

**PEACE OUT!**

_**Injustice2DamianXWayne**_


	3. Checkups

_Apologizes for the lateness. I've been blocked up with work. Disney owns this franchise. Does a male that isn't even eighteen own this? Not a chance._

_Peace out everyone.._

The presentation of Mufasa had been put to an end just a few minutes ago. The pride and glamour was heard from all around as the celebration was made. From far and wide everyone had come to welcome the new prince of the lands with happiness. They had been blessed from music and luck, witnessing the new heir to the throne.

By the end of the celebration, animals had made their way of taking leave, one by one from each species. Every group had been dismissed separately in order to prevent any chaos. Though some animals were allowed to stay after the presentation. Mainly pride members and a certain baboon.

Uru had Mufasa cuddled up in her arms, Rafiki watching over him, still wearing his ceremonial garments. Ahadi had permitted him to enter a private cave, mainly to inspect the child for any deformities or medical attention. Checkups were common with children after the ceremony was over and done with.

Rafiki approached the cub, who's wide red eyes glimmered with brightness and life. Uru licked her son's head to slick down fur, which stuck up in the air like static. Mufasa mewled and cutely whined, his chest rising. The baboon smiled warmly.

The queen of the pride rock smiled, looking at the older baboon with determined eyes. That was their son in his arms and the love was booming in their hearts."So what do you think of him Rafiki?"

He tapped Mufasa on the forehead, who blinked at the odd sensation and mewled."Ah, I think that the boy's going to be big and strong when he grows up."

"That's good to hear. I expect to hear that."

Rafiki sighed. He had heard that from new parents before from other prides, this one was no exception. The birth of a king was something that was to be celebrated. The queen's eyebrows raised in amusement when her son cuddled himself in her arms. He was the sweetest ball of fluff wasn't he?

"He does take after us, doesn't he Ahadi?" She cooed, proudly admiring her fawn brown lioness's diamond eyes flickered as she intently at her husband. The monarch nodded his head. Rafiki slowly and carefully held the cub up, rocking him in his arms.

"Of course, he's our son…" Ahadi remarked slightly sarcastically, his ruby eyes rolling into the back of his head.

The queen chuckled at her husband's witty response to her question. Her attention turned to the baboon, who tapped his staff on the ground."May I?""

Ahadi stared at her curiously not understanding the blinked before a moment of realization hit her. He must've been asking to check on him for his benefit. She nodded her head and smiled."Yes you may."

Rafiki reached for Mufasa, holding him in his lanky arms. The baboon did the usual, being the only certified doctor in the cave.

He examined Mufasa, turning him over for anything strange, like a sign of sickness or disease. Any signs of fatigue or early ailments? Nope. Serious deformities or fatal illnesses? None visible? Nada. Any mental illnesses? Too early to tell and without further examination over a period of time, it would be impossible to tell.

"Eh, seems relatively healthy. However, there is only one true way to find out…"

Both king and queen looked at each other slightly concerned. Their son innocently blinked as the shaman did the unthinkable.

Boop!

Mufasa's pink nose was booped, an act that was received rather greatly. An eruption of giggles and squeals was heard. He swung the baby around like he was on a swing, Mufasa gleefully enjoying the adventure. His world spinning around like he was a tipsy turvy slide.

Uru gushed over such an adorable sight. Her baby boy was so sweet!

Ahadi was relieved, mainly because he always found there was something off with the baboon. He was rather cooky and strange. He was kind, but he was someone you would prefer to steer clear from in a normal conversation about everyday life.

"The element of laughter just so happens to be my favorite. You two are very lucky, you have given birth a bouncy baby boy. Not only that, but he's in pristine health and no deformities to my knowledge."

A smile curled onto her lips."Well isn't that just peachy dear?"

The regal king nodded his head, a firm voice finally being spoken."Of course it is…"

Rafiki handed Uru her son back. Ahadi and Uru watched as their son crawled over the floor, rolling over and laughing like there was nothing wrong with the world. Innocent and pure, oblivious to the world around him.

The queen then turned to the leaving shaman."So...any suggestions? We're still a bit new to parenting."

He groaned."Uru we don't need-"

She delicately cocked an eyebrow."Yes we do. I'm the one taking care of him, your just priding yourself around Pride rock all the time."

"Children are a lot of work. However, considering who I'm talkin to, your boy will be in good paws. Just be sure to feed him and keep him in your line of sight. Kids are fast creatures, you never know when they might slip away from you."

"And what should we do if he starts crying?" Ahadi asked.

"Keep him entertained, children have a one track mind. Just keep him occupied and I'm sure Mufasa will cheer right up."

"And I'm supposed to do that how?" Ahadi asked questionably.

Rafiki shrugged his shoulders."Be creative, make things up. Kids are simple minded, they'll laugh at anything silly. Taking care of children is a slow process. Baby steps are for the best. Now it's best I'm one my way. De the tree won't take care of itself."

"Wait what-"

"Have fun your majesties!"

Before he could question the shaman's explanation, the baboon had already leapt from the cave. Ahadi watched, his jaw dropping slightly as the shaman was nowhere in sight. He left without a trace.

Ahadi sighed, the brown lion scowling slightly."Did he really just give us vague hints and expect us to know a single thing?"

"Rafiki means well, he's just not that direct at times. I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

"You seems so sure about that."

"Ahadi, he's seen lionesses doing this before. Besides, other lionesses can help if we need it."Uru said sheepishly. He had witnessed many births before, so she was trusting his advice.

He lowered his ears. He hadn't been able to spend time with Mufasa due to his duties, he wanted to have more of a relationship with his son. "Well he's my son, I should know how to take care of him too."

"That's sweet of you dear.I have to go out for a few minutes to get a drink. Would you mind watching Mufasa for me while I am gone?"

He nodded."Of course."The king lowered his head in slight embarrassment, oblivious to his wife's concern."Can you hand him over to me? I just want to hold him." It was rather quiet and gentle. He had never gotten the chance to hold him.

"Alright then. He's your son too, just make sure not to hurt him. He's still a cub. "

He nodded."Thank you…. I'll watch him while you go out." Ahadi was given Mufasa, who mewled and whined in response. The king allowed his son to play with his mane, playfully biting on it and such. He weakly smiled, his dream of finally being able to love a child would come true…

His precious little boy was like the brightest star in the sky. He cradled his son in his arms, rocking him back and forth. A warm prick entered his icy heart. He had everything in his grasp. A loving loyal wife, a caring kingdom, and an adorable son.

What could be more perfect than that? He had never been loved by his father, but now that he was a parent, he was going to give his son as much love as he could. It's the only way to right the wrong and make sure it doesn't repeat itself.

Thunder struck occasionally. Mufasa was scared and clung to him. Ahadi showed no sign of being fazed by the lightning and allowed his son to do as he pleased. Seeing the fear in his son's eyes, he kept him warm and safe. That was what he'd seen Uru do when Mufasa cried.

"Dry those tears, son, it's no time to cry." He shushed. Mufasa laid in his grasp, whimpering at the lightning. Ahadi provided as much comfort as he could.

As he allowed his son to paw at his whiskers, he felt himself relax. In a state of calmness and relaxation, he allowed himself to fall asleep. His son, witnessing this part, followed soon after in a quiet slumber.

Uru gone out to get a drink of water. It only took a few minutes if she ran from and back. She quietly crept back into the cave, yawning on her way back. Her eyes caught sight of her husband protectively cuddling her son in his arms.

With a small smile on her face, she slowly laid down next to him. Their breathing was quiet and soft, barely heard in the silent night. She fell asleep next to her husband, enjoying the privacy the cave provided. A few mewls were head, but otherwise, silence was golden.

One big happy family.

Peace was restored to the kingdom. But a happily forever after was far from the horizon. For the moons ahead of them were dim and rough...

_Enjoy. I'll do my best to upload more often. With school running out within a week or two, I'll be able to update more. Show some support. I'm still new to this fan fiction thing._

_Kuroimori : Thanks for the compliments. Never got them before. I'll do the best that I can._

_Thanks for reading._

_Injustice2DamianXWayne_


	4. Marriage Arrangements

This is PyschoKillerInjusticeDamianXXX. This is a rewrite for all of you who aren't aware. Forgive me for the absence, but my lovely computer decided not to work for some time . You know the usual, and that's…..

PEACE OUT EVERYONE!

Over the past four months, Uru had spent her time doing many things in her life. She was many things that she prided herself being, a beautiful Queen, a young mother, and a strong lioness who stood by her kingdom.

As Queen, most animals only looked towards her male counterpart for important information, but having been raised into royalty she knew a thing or two.

Her husband, while wise, was originally a rogue whose or family integrated into the pride lands. Mohatu had to teach him how to rule while she had the privilege of being born into it, observing what he had done for years prior to Ahadi moving in.

However, when it came to diplomacy matters, she excelled in every manner. Ahadi was quiet but could be threatening and cold to others who went against the flow.

She lacked the physical strength and intimidating looks to scare, being a petite lioness with a gentle and youthful face. Her beauty and soft facial features were used in her advantage. This was the reason she managed to talk her way into a diplomatic affairs.

This was the time when those skills her father had perfected her in came in handy. For Mufasa needed a bride one day, and the perfect lioness would be out there. Marrying within the pride wasn't impossible, but it would look odd to have a four month old cub betrothed to an almost two year old lioness wouldn't it?

That wasn't going to work out, no doubt in her mind. But who says marry within the pride when you can branch out elsewhere?

The ideal Queen was out there, ripe for the picking! Which was precisely why she was having an old friend come over for a chat. She had heard he had a daughter who he was interested in betrothing to another lion. Seems luck was on her side!

So she did what any lioness would do, she invited him and his family over for arrangements! Of course Ahadi was ...displeased to put it lightly, but she cared little for what his feelings were, her son's future was far more important than his displeasure!

Of course, while she was making the Pride Rock look tidy and bringing out it's inner beauty, her husband was ...expressing his displeasure to her.

"Uru, I don't get why you accepted this arrangement. Why don't we just wait until Mufasa is older? He hasn't even met a female cub his age, let alone understand what being betrothed to one!"

The Queen smiled, ignoring her husband's disposition."Which makes this visit precisely the purrfect experience! Besides….I'm not one to let such opportunities go to waste. Why wait? We might never get a chance like this again!"

"Because he's too young for this."

"Ahadi, I was betrothed to someone else when I was two weeks old and only broke it off when you came into the picture. Being too young is a bit ridiculous when almost all cub's are married off when they are young."

"That doesn't mean have to follow those rules, I don't like the idea of choosing my son's mate."

"Do you prefer we let him choose the other lionesses here? The youngest is almost two years older than him…" Ahadi's face summed up his response."Exactly. I have standards, I'm betrothing my son to a girl his age. Not to mention, I've been postponing for far too long. It needs to happen eventually."

"I still don't like it."

"You don't have too, but just because you weren't raised with royal ideals and lived life outside our natural circle, doesn't mean Mufasa does. Not to mention, I'm not engaging him without knowing the parents. The husband and I go way back."

"What?" He asked, before his face changed to utter dismay. "Oh no ...don't tell me you invited him did you!?"

"Yes I did. He's the one who responded to my request. It's not like I specially targeted him. Things just aligned that way. Besides, that was years ago, we've both moved on to other lions haven't we? He clearly did if he has a daughter as we have a son?"

"We still don't have a good relationship."

"Then this is a great opportunity, to patch it up! Or in the very least, just tolerate him. He's moved on from what I heard, so please leave that out of the conversation. This is important, we need it not to be ruined by old flames. So allow me to set up the place in peace. We must look civilized."

Ahadi grumbled."Alright. If this must be so important to you, I'll tolerate it. Just as long as I get a say in this matter and the decision is mutual."

"Of course dear. Just make sure Mufasa isn't running off again. He needs to look presentable and elegant. Now if you excuse me, I'll get everyone else ready as well."

Ahadi rolled his eyes as he walked away. Stupid marriage arrangement. He couldn't care less, but if it benefited mufasa and the kingdom in the long run, he would ...put up with it. Besides, an equal paw in the matter made it less irritating.

Might as well put up with it for now. His wife had her antics, but she still had to answer to him when it came to this proposal to negotiate. He wanted the best for his son as well.

Speaking of his son, where was he? His wife sent him off on the chore of searching for him. Shouldn't be too hard.

He walked around PrideRock for a minute, searching for him. He was about to get moody again, but his search ended when a gold blur tripped over his paw."OW! What hit me!?"

"Ahem…"

"Oh hey Dad! Why are you upside down? You look funny!"

"Mufasa, you're the one who's upside down…" He deadpanned.

"OH! That explained a lot!" he plopped up to his feet and straightened his vision."So whatcha doing up here!?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. What are you doing running around all over the place?" It wasn't 'every day his son tripped over him like that.

"Well I was playing tag with my friends. My friends were betting who was the fastest and we decide to set out to find the truth. I was about to win and bask in glory, and well that didn't work out so here we are!"

"I see…" He said flatly. Since when did his son so talkative? Clearly he inherited Uru's love of talking. He didn't remember saying half of what Mufasa said in a week when he was a cub. Heck, his father told him to shut up half of the time and get over whatever it was, so that wasn't helpful.

"So whatcha doing here? Your never usually here this early! Don't tell me! Are we going to explore? Are we going to have fun!?"

"Not exactly...Your mother, wanted me to get you for a betrothal."

"Betwathal?"

"Be-tro-thal. We are getting you ready for a betrothal."

"Ooh! Cool." He then turned."What's betrothal?"

The King sweat dropped. How was he supposed to explain this mess his wife got him into!? "It's ...a special arrangement between two kingdoms meant to represent…..." What was he supposed to say? Love? The kid only knew platonic love.

The prince narrowed his eyes."Represent what?"

"Friendship. An arrangement of friendship between kingdoms." Yeah, let's just call it that….

His son remained silent to process the sentence. Ahadi was internally freaking out despite his still facial expression as he waited for a response. How stupid was that response!? Now he was in for it!

His son then beamed up."YEAH! New friends! Why didn't you say so earlier!? I want to seem them now!"

"Well actually-" His son ended up sprinting away before he could respond before he could correct himself. Fantastic, might as well go after him.

Mufasa jumped up to his mother, who just finished instructing the lionesses to gather in a formal fashion."Mommy! Can I see my new friends?"

Uru looked confused."New friends?"

"My new friends! Isn't what betrothal means? Making new friends from other places?"

The look on Uru's face said it all. But then she turned to her husband who was quietly telling her to play along. Needless to say, she caught on to what he was saying and recomposed herself."Oh, why yes! In fact, your friends will be coming very soon! That's why I've been getting everyone organised. They'll be arriving within a few minutes."

"Yeah! I was getting a bit bored playing tag anyway! I can't wait to see them!"

Uru nodded as her son rushed to ledge to wait for his friends. She turned to her husband with a cocked eyebrow."Do I even want to know what just happened?"

"No you don't. You really don't." He deadpanned.

ACertainSabre : Thanks. Yeah. She's rather traditional if you haven't noticed. Being Queen does that to you. You'll see more of that.

PyschoKillerInjusticeDamianXXX 


	5. Reluctant Friends

_This is PyschoKillerInjusticeDamianXXX. Let's get a move on shall we cause this boi is rolling. My PC finally got a new router, so updating isn't a complete pain in the arse._

¡Gracias por 600 vistas! ¡Yo aprecio tu amor! Eres muy amable!_!_

All of it was in place. Everything was perfect! Her arrangement had too look presentable for any diplomatic visits, especially any old friends! She was so glad she had been given such obedient lionesses, it was so easy to get them to line up at the cave and idle by for the presence of the other royals.

The arrangement was had to look stellar after all, and a plain look would look boring and rather low for a lioness of her status. Of course, she had to look her best as well. Her beauty couldn't be rivaled let alone outmatched, but she had her concerns.

While on the way to meet their guests, she had made sure she had ac harming smile and a specific twinkle in her eyes. Looks were useful in diplomatic terms to put lightly.

Her husband could look better. She arched an eyebrow at his ...displeased expression. Clearly he wasn't sure of the betrothal agreement, but did he have to look so gloomy? They wouldn't do at all!

"Ahadi, not to be rude or anything, but could at least not look so ...down? I know you didn't like the arrangement, but please at least put a poker face on."

He flatly replied."This is my poker face."

"Oh ...Well, fix it a bit would you? I don't need you intimidating the guests."

It was then she remembered he was a stoic and his 'poker face' meant looking like intimidating to most. Hard to remember in times like these.

"Mommy! Daddy! Are my new friends coming!? I'm getting bored of walking!"

"Then you'll just have to wait. They'll be showing their faces eventually, the sooner the better."

"Ahadi, don't be rude."

"Honesty ≠ rudeness. I'm simply stating my opinion and desire to get this over with. Now where are they? I don't have all day."

She smiled, catching sight of what she was looking for." Oh hush ...Now if you just waited, you'd fight out that they were right over there! Let's welcome them, come on now you two."

"Alright…"

"YAY! New friends!" Mufasa eagerly skipped up and down, following his parent's trial. Ahadi rolled his eyes, sometimes he questioned where his part of the personality came from at this point of his life.

Within five feet, Uru gently turned to her son and leaned down to whisper in his ear."Now Mufasa, remember to be on your best behavior. First impressions are very ideal for Mommy. If you want to be good friends, you'll have to present a friendly exterior."

He nodded."I understand Mommy."

"Good. Now Ahadi, be nice and please refrain from being rude. I don't need this meeting soiled because of your grumpy attitude. I can tolerate it at home, but not with company, especially with something this important."

Ahadi scoffed, but his silence prevailed. He was only here for one reason, he'd rather not drag out the conversation to irrelevant territories.

Uru blinked, seeing a male lion with a fluffy brown mane and toffee fur. A gentle face and a tender welcoming smile,he was what most ladies would call handsome. His mane had bangs that hung outside of the normal hairstyle.

She smiled, approaching as she stared at his wouldn't hurt to stare right? She gave him an affectionate hug."Glad you arrived. I have to say, I'm a bit impressed. Ruling a kingdom and you still look handsome as ever."

The male scoffed."If you think a kingdom is going to ruin my looks you clearly underestimate my good genetics. Besides, I could say the same thing about yourself. Your beauty hasn't faded away either."

Both arrogantly laughed. Ahadi rolled his eyes while Mufasa innocently turned to his father."Daddy, Mommy seems to know him. Are they good friends?"

Ahadi scowled."Unfortunately yes...They were betrothed at one point."

"Cool!" He tugged on his mother's shoulder."Hey mister um ...Mommy, what's his name again?"

"Oh pardon me, I forgot to introduce him properly. Mufasa, meet Hassian, King of the Ashlands. He's a good companion of mine." That was putting it lightly.

He beamed up quickly. "Cool! Hey King Hassian!"

"Hello. You must be Prince Mufasa, your mother said many things about you. I have to say, she's done a great job at raising children."

"Oh shucks, Hassi, I didn't do it solely alone. Ahadi helped raising Mufasa as well. You remember my husband do you not?"

"Ah been awhile since last time Ahadi hasn't it?"

The caramel lion muttered lowly."Indeed it has. Now are we here for pleasantries or are we here for discussion? Pick one." The King ignored his wife's subtle death glare and simply stared forward.

Hassian lightly chuckled."Certainly haven't changed over the years, straight to the point as usual. Thankfully for you, I brought someone special to fulfill that purpose."

The prince's eyes lit up with excitement! Finally, this was what he had been waiting for!

A bit of rustling was heard in the grass. He struts forward, blinking when he saw a female cub around his age.

The lioness had amber eyes and dark ear rims. She had toffee fur and a salmon colored nose. She had dark brown spots in contrast to his daffodil colored looked rather beautiful with a gentle facial structure. If only she didn't have an unamused look on her face.

He smiled. She looked like she needed a friend! Immediately, he ran up to her and energetically asked."Hey! I haven't someone like you before! What's your name? Do you want to be friends?"

She looked at him like he was crazy buffoon, an arched eyebrow visible as she looked at her father and back at Mufasa. With a look of disinterest, she held her head high with her nose up in the air. To his confusion and surprise, she ignored him.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me? I want to be friends!"

She glared at him before turning away, her tail lashing in response. Mufasa lowered his ears, slightly disheartened.

Hassian noticed his and glared at his daughter."That is no way to treat an acquaintance. You know better than 's time to finally make some friends."

"Do I have to? She added harshly, glaring behind her."With him especially?"

Hassian gave her a look."Yes…"

She grumbled before reluctantly approaching Mufasa, who immediately perked up despite her facial expression. She cringed before asking,"So who are you exactly?"

"Mufasa! That's my name? What's yours?"

"...Its Sarabi."

"Cool! Want to be friends!?"

"Of course no-…" The look her father was giving her was evident. "I mean, I'd love to..." She forced herself to smile on that one.

"AWESOME! Mom, did you hear that? She wants to be my friend!" He exclaimed, causing her to jump back out of pure shock. By the spits, he literally screamed that right in her ear!

"Lovely, now why don't we head back to the pride. They'd love to meet you two I'm sure. Now, why don't we depart back and introduce everyone?"

Sarabi's father nodded."Fantastic idea! Come on everyone. Its time to go."

Sarabi followed her father, but felt annoyed quickly by her new 'friend' happily skipping after her. Hassian and Uru smirked. Sure, it was instant, but a connection was made. Sarabi had never had friends, coldly driving others away, deeming them inferior for her status.

Mufasa would be a great friend! Welcoming everyone with open arms. If only Sarabi felt the same positivity he had, because she wasn't.

_Shorter than usual for sanity purposes. Have to say 664+ views is impressive ...I don't know what to say other than thanks!_

_Kuroimori : Seems like she didn't like him, but who says friends get on automatically!? _

_Thanks for reading everyone. Keep up with this story and be sure to tell me what you think below. Show some love and I'll see you guys soon._

_PyschoKillerInjusticeDamianWayneXXX_


End file.
